User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Messages (Leave messages here...) Art Request So I don't know if you do this, but if you do could you make some art of Potatocis, Standing over fulgrim, impaling him on his sword, in the imperial palace? Emperors potato (Talk) Argent Leviathans Art Request Hey, Algrim. I was wondering if you could do some more art for my Argent Leviathans, particularly some for something like a Chaplain, Apothecary etc, and maybe some characters (Chapter master and maybe some others). Either way, I am certain that these will be just as good as the other art you gave me. ItsJustDavidson (talk) 16:31, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Argent Blades Artwork Greetings Lord Whitefang, I don't know if the previous attempts have failed due to the instability of the old talk system, so I'm trying again. Feel free to ignore this if it managed to actually work. The Argent Blades have a noteworthy obsession with relic and artificer wargear, and often every member of the chapter attempt to possess one such piece of their own. Often times this is something like a helmet or a weapon, but can even be as strange as a pendant or necklace. For a color scheme, their armor is azure with white gauntlets and shoulderpads, and they denote company by shoulder trim. For a chapter symbol, I am not entirely sure, the only idea I have come up with is a sword with light radiating out behind it, but I am unsure on how well that would look. Thank you for taking the time to listen to my ideas, and I know whatever you'll come up with will be.. pure. TireKhorne (talk) 08:49, February 10, 2019 (UTC)TireKhorne Thanks! Hey man! sorry I haven't used my current ones yet, i've been busy, but could you make some kind of sandbox for species/aliens? I want to make an article for potatoes Emperors most holy spud Good day, I hope this message finds you in good spirits. I’d like to thank you about all the work you put in editing me horrible articles. And I would also like to request a picture of my chapter master. Mingyuan Wu2, (Talk) 17, Feb 2019 P.S. Sorry, forgot to sign I was the dummy thanking your phenomenal work Greetings Greetings Lord Algrim Whitefang, Ilyanus Shohet, Chapter Master of the Bulls of Retribution is here. I have came by the request of the The Archivist Primaea (My friend and a writer Jack) Archivist Primaea: Lord algrim, i was wondering how much homebrew lore a single chapter is allowed, during my writing i've come up with a fair few tidbits of extra lore regarding unique locations and other factions that also occupy the Gudan Sector. Am I allowed to post these on the wiki, or is it strictly limited to individual chapters? Regards, Archivist Primaea. A Late Thanks and a Question Greetings, Algrim. I have noticed that some art of a Epsilon Marine has been added to my profile and a chapter symbol , looking it up i found out you had created it. I am swear I am pretty late, however, I have been pretty busy at work and haven't been active plus other stuff. I would like to thank you so much for it as it means so much that this has been done. Also i would like to apologize to my lack of structure and poor grammar. I have read the rules and how to use the pages, however with dyslexia, big words scare me and didn't want to look like an idiot thanking. However i feel like it is long overdue, so thank you so much for your help organising. Also i would like to ask how it would be possible to do get more artwork. Is it commision based? And finally am i allowed to use the image on my chapter profile. Also this is my first time leaving a message on this site before i have no idea if i'm doing this wrong. Epsilon Vextus (talk) 21:24, February 19, 2019 (UTC) I don't know if i'm replying correctly, i love it i really appreate the effort and hard work, almost makes me wish i had actaul skills and talent. That would be great i hopfull plan on doing a page on Vextus, however i was writing about a relic and unsure if it seems to Mary Sueish. i do plan on writing about the Siege of Hive world Epsilon. Epsilon Vextus (talk) 22:26, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Thank for your help with my sandbox, I must have pressed the wrong button or something. Ave Imperator! TheUnholyEmperor (talk) 21:00, February 21, 2019 (UTC)TheUnholyEmperor Art request and wedpage linking issues Good Evening/ morning Lord Whitefang, If i may be so bold to request some art? i have recently added a Leviathan Dreadnought to my Minis and want to add it to my chapter. i would like to ask if possible for some art of the Chapter master Vextus fighting alongside such a glorious relic against the hated foe? also i am trying to create a link to Marneus Calgar from my page and i can't seem to get it work. i am unsure what i should do. yours gratefully Epsilon Vextus (talk) 23:10, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for your help i really apprate it. Glory and honour Thank you brother (Epsilon Vextus (talk) 10:01, March 7, 2019 (UTC)) Request It's CaptMikeP here. Wanted to drop by and say hello. And thanks for tidying up my article! Very cool of you! Just one more thing that's completely optional. I'm planning on submitting my homebrew to 40K theories soon. If you don't mind, could you also do the pictures sent in this image below (Alexis Jonesson with the crozius is extra optional since someone already fixed that one). You already adjusted two of the photos should you decide to add additional artwork. CaptMikeP (talk) 02:50, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Whatever you decide to do next, thank you and have a blessed day! - Mike Event vs. Campaign Hey Algrim, I see you made a page for the Tripartite Schism. I just thought I should tell you that that's *not* a conflict. It's just the name of the time period where the Novus Krakens, Leviathans Eclipse, and Penumbral Hydras split and established their identities. It really does not deserve its own page. I appreciate your attempts to better my homebrew, but it would be much better for you to first come to me regarding certain developments than to just create a page that has no real business existing. Thank you for everything you do and have done! Zephrame (talk) 00:53, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Discord Request Hi, fellow wolf brother, was thinking on making a space wolf successor and was wondering if I could get your discord? I don't really know how this whole site works, thanks, just had a couple questions and just wanted a check on my chapters history check to see if its allowed since it is a space wolf chapter DominicSieber2 (talk) 09:02, February 23, 2019 (UTC)Dominic Sandbox? I was also wondering if I could be given a Sandbook? Tried what the creating a sandbox section said and it didn't seem to work. Thanks again DominicSieber2 (talk) 14:47, February 23, 2019 (UTC)Dominic Campaign Sandbox? Greetings lord Algrim. May i be so bold to request a campaign sandbox? I can't seem to make one that matches best with the rest. Thank you kindly (Epsilon Vextus (talk) 10:09, March 7, 2019 (UTC)) Incursors and Shattered Star Art Mr. Algrim, Would it be alright if I could get art on an Incursor Tech-Marine with a lion-like pelt as well as art of a Shattered Star Champion? Szo Selhal (Talk) 27 February 2019 Question hey algrim. i just need your advice, i am writing an psyker inquisitor character and was wondering what psyker grade i could use, i have written it as alpha plus at the moment and was was wondering if that would be okay. thanks mike Michael50 (talk) 14:28, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Art Request I was hoping to have some art done to better represent my chapter like how I've seen on the main chapter list. If possible could the marine in question be holding a chainaxe in one hand and a bolt pistol in the other. SolusVulpus (talk) 06:06, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Thank you very much! Thank you for the adjustments made to my two pages! I'm new to all of this and would not have known to do what you did, so, I'm grateful. ArtoriusaurusRex (talk) 15:35, March 7, 2019 (UTC)ArtoriusaurusRex Thanks Mate! Hey mate, thanks for putting up with my garbage sandbox, I'm still new to Wikia. I'm used to Wikidot and it's a lot simpler there. --LanternRaptor (talk) 20:54, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Lantern Raptor Ashen Apostles Artwork Hey Algrim, I was wondering if you could make some art for my Ashen Apostles Space Marine Chapter. The chapter consists of 5 different Great Sects, each with their own slightly different colour scheme and chapter badge. The armour consists of 3 main colours, light grey, dark grey inner helm and inner pauldrons and pure black trim and other details. The brothers of the chapter also tend to write high gothic prayers and scriptures in white upon their armour. The right vambrace and gauntlet differ between the 5 Sects. The Grand Clerics have their vambraces and some other details a dark grey, the Stalwart Brothers have a white and black right vambrace, the right vambrace of the Watchful Vanguard is a deep purple, the right vambrace of the Soaring Dragoon Sect is a dark red and the Undying have their right vambrace and helmet entirely black. I also think the armour of the Apostles should be more knight-esque due to their crusading lifestyle. As for the badges, all of the sects consist of a bone white scroll, with some slight additions. The Grand Clerics have a burning scroll, the Stalwart Brothers have a Sword going through the scroll, the Brothers of the Watchful Vanguard have a Shield within the scroll, the Brothers of the Soaring Dragoons bear a scroll with a feather within it and the Brothers of the Undying have a burnt, charred black scroll. You can find the basic colour scheme for them on my Ashen Apostles gallery. Thanks! Many thanks, ItsJustDavidson (talk) 19:42, March 8, 2019 (UTC)